Graduation
by Yaminisu
Summary: Its Graduation time at Domino High. So, you would expect it to be a happy occasion. You don't know how wrong you can be. YamixYugi, AtemuxHeba, SetoxJoey, BakuraxRyou and MarikxMalik
1. the News

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 1: The news

Yugi and his friends were relaxing under a Sakura tree during break. Yugi, was lounging in his darker half and boyfriend of a year, Yami's, lap while they were all laughing as Bakura and Marik recounted their most recent 'experiment' in the chemistry lab.

"Anyway, to make a really long drawn out story short. Their experiment exploded and Bakura and Marik were banned from the room...permanently." Ryou summarized.

"Those two will never learn." Yami mumbled with a shake of his head. The others nodded in agreement.

"So anyway, we need to start talking about what we're going to be doing as a graduation party. We graduate in less than a month." Tristan said.

"Well, we already decided that we were throwing a party at Kaiba's mansion the Saturday after Graduation." Yami reminded the group, "Aibou and I have been working on planning out what food is going to need to be there, and Kaiba said that he arranged it so we can get into Kaiba Land for free that day."

"Thats right." Yugi piped up.

"Really? How on earth did you two convince Kaiba to do that?" Tea asked.

"We didn't." Yami said.

"I did." Joey piped up.

Tea looked at him, her face clearly saying, tell me now or I'll force it out of you. Joey sighed before elaborating, "Well, Rich Boy and I have been going out now for about two months and, well I kind of asked him about it and he said yes."

"Woah, time out here. Since when are you and Kaiba dating? And am I the only one that didn't know this?" Tea asked.

"Well, Yugi and Yami knew...but, they were the only ones who knew." Joey replied.

"Anyway, back to the topic at hand." Yami interjected, wanting to get Joey out of the lime light, knowing full well how the group is when they find out about stuff like this. He and Yugi had really been interrogated when they found out about them going out. And now every time Yugi and him are so as five minutes late they are given the third degree.

"Right, Graduation, well by the sounds of it you, Kaiba and Yugi have got it all planned out Yami. So, whats there left to really talk about?" Tristan asked.

"Well, nothing really. We were just wondering if you guys had anything particular that you wanted at the party. After all, its your guys celebration as well." Yugi said.

"Well, theres nothing really that I can think of." Tea said. The others all nodded in agreement.

"We trust that you guys got everything covered." Ryou said.

"Yeah, no joke. Yami's job used to be to help run a country and Kaiba's job is it run a multi-million dollar corporation if those two can't plan a simple graduation party out then we're really in trouble." Malik said.

"Our familes are welcome to come, right?" Tea asked.

"Of course." Yami said, "In fact even mine is going to be there. The gods are letting them come to the graduation and the graduation party."

"Wait a second, who all is going to be there Yami?" Bakura asked.

Yami sighed, "Well, my father and mother are certainly going to be there, as is my older brother Atemu. I also believe that my uncle Akunadin and cousin Seth will be there, but other than that I don't know how many will be there. Why Bakura?" Yami said.

"Wait, Atemu's going to be there...um, Ryou any chance that I can say skip graduation and the party?" Bakura said somewhat nervously.

"Why Ba..." Ryou began only to have Yami cut him off.

"No, your not skipping Bakura. Atemu isn't going to kill you, so you can chill. And if by the off chance he is still mad about that whole thing, I'll hold him back. They are coming here to celebrate with us, not to murder you Bakura." Yami said.

"Hey, Yami, why exactly is Bakura so scared of Atemu?" Ryou asked.

"Oh, just because Bakura is the one that murdered Atemu. For some reason he believes that Atemu might still be a bit sore about that fact." Yami said with a shrug.

"A bit?! Yami, what exactly did Bakura do to him?" Malik asked.

"Umm, he stabbed him. Then dragged his bleeding corpse through the desert while Atemu was bleeding to death. Then he snuck back into the palace and left his nearly lifeless corpse there for the priests to find. I actually was the one who found him, though he died about five minutes later." Yami said.

"Yeah, uh Bakura...I'd count on Atemu still being angry with you and him trying to kill you." Marik said.

"I know he will be, but not for only that reason. Say, Yami do you know if Heba is coming?" Bakura asked.

Yami glanced at Bakura for a moment, "Yeah, I would assume that Heba would be coming with Atemu, why do you ask?"

"Then I am definitely not coming, because Atemu will be intent on killing me without a doubt." Bakura said.

Yami sighed, "Well, if it will make you feel any better I will talk to them later today. Thats when they're coming."

"WAIT THEY'RE GOING TO BE HERE TODAY!"Bakura yelled.

"Yes, Bakura their coming today, since they say that they want to spend as much time with me as possible. Though, only my mother, father, Atemu and Heba will be coming. Akunadin and Seth will be coming closer to graduation." Yami said.

Bakura was about to say something else, but stopped when Yami's cell phone rang.

Yami answered the phone, "Hello"

"_Hey, Yami it's Grandpa."_

"Oh hey Grandpa whats up?"Yami asked.

"_Just calling to let you know that your family just arrived at the Game Shop. Atemu in particular wants to talk to you. So, I said I'd give you a call. What other classes do you have today?" _

"Well, I've got Gym and Study Hall. Why?" Yami said.

"_Then I want you and Yugi to come on home. I know that Yugi's schedule is the same. I'll call the school and let them know." _

"Alright Gramps, we'll see you in a bit."

"_Bye." _

Yami hung up the phone. "That was Grandpa, he was calling to let me know that my parents Atemu and Heba arrived at the Game Shop and he wants me and Yugi to come home early. So, Aibou we'll be leaving. See you all tomorrow." Yami said as he got up and pulled Yugi up as well. The two then waved good bye to their friends.

They walked back to the Game Shop hand in hand. They walked into the shop and yelled, "Grandpa, we're home."

There was the sound of feet running down the steps and before Yami knew it he found himself in a bone crushing hug. Yami then heard someone chuckling.

"Heba, why don't you let my brother breath." Atemu said.

The person who had been squeezing Yami released his hold on him and Yami was able to get a good look at both his older brother as well as his brother in law. Yami smiled before he and Atemu embraced. "Its great to see you guys again." Yami said.

"Yeah, we've only been kept apart for what five thousand years? Atemu said with a chuckle.

"Five thousand and some change yeah. So, anyway wheres Mother and Father?" Yami asked.

"They're upstairs talking with your former host's grandfather." Atemu said.

Yugi cleared his throat beside Yami. Yami glanced at him and smiled, "Oh, Atemu, Heba before I forget let me introduce you to someone very important to me." Yugi walked forward a little bit and Yami pulled away from his brother and wrapped one of his arms around Yugi's shoulders. "This is Yugi, my lighter half, my savior from the puzzle and the love of my life." Yami said.

Atemu smiled before he extended his hand for Yugi to shake. "Hello Yugi, I'm Atemu, Yami's older brother and this my husband Heba." Atemu said.

Yugi smiled as he shook Atemu's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Both of you." Yugi said. Yugi then turned his attention to Yami, "I don't see what Bakura's problem is your brother seems like a nice, reasonable..."

"Wait a minute did you say Bakura Yugi?" Atemu suddenly interjected.

"Yeah, I did." Yugi said rather slowly.

Atemu's eyes suddenly darkened like Yami's do when he's angry. "Where is he? He and I have some unfinished business to attend to." Atemu said.

"Uh...." Yugi said, not quite sure how to respond to this.

"Atemu, you are not going to be getting revenge on Bakura so forget about it." Yami said.

Atemu suddenly glared sharply at his brother. "Yami, you will not tell me what I will and will not do. Now, you will tell me where Bakura is and you will tell me right now." Atemu said sharply.

Yami just rolled his eyes. Yugi whispered, "Sorry Yami."

"Its alright Aibou." Yami replied before turning his attention back to Atemu. "Atemu, you need to relax."

"I will not relax Yami. Bakura needs to pay for the crimes he committed, and I will see to it that he pays. Personally." Atemu all but hissed.

Yami sighed, "Atemu, it was five thousand years ago. Get over it already." Yami said.

Atemu suddenly grabbed Yami and pinned him up against the wall. "How dare you." Atemu said.

"Atemu." Heba said, walking forward and grabbing Atemu's arm. Yugi had also walked forward, because he was worried about Yami.

Atemu however, ignored Heba. "How dare you tell me to get over it. How dare you tell me to 'forgive and forget' about how Bakura not only murdered Heba...in probably the most brutal way he could have possibly thought of, but he had to murder my two month old son as well. I walked into my chambers that night to see Bakura standing there, LAUGHING, as the light left Heba's eyes. That bastard has to pay. Dearly." Atemu hissed.

Yami looked at Atemu for a moment, "Wait, I thought this was about Bakura's murder of you." Yami said.

Atemu glared at him, "I'm upset about that too, but that I could let go. What he did to Heba and my son I can not let go. So, I will ask you again...Where. Is. He?" Atemu said as he pushed Yami harder against the wall.

"Dang, Bakura is a dead man when Atemu gets a hold of him." Yugi whispered. 'Maybe I should give Ryou a heads up and Bakura can flee the country.'

"Alright, I get it Atemu now can you let me go?" Yami said.

Atemu glared at Yami for a moment before he released his hold on Yami. Heba wrapped his arms around Heba, whispering "Its okay Atemu, that was a long time ago. Calm down beloved. No need to lose your temper with Yami, he honestly didn't know about that. He only knew about what happened to you. He didn't know Bakura was the one responsible for what happened to me and Amun."

Yugi watched at Heba managed to get Atemu to calm down, though he was still clearly upset he no longer looked like he was ready to commit murder. 'Hmm, those two are a lot like Yami and me.'

The four stood in silence for a few moments before Grandpa Moto came downstairs with Yami's parents. Yami went and hugged his mother and father and while he was doing that Grandpa walked over to Yugi.

"Yugi, I just got off the phone with your uncle Ben." Grandpa said.

Yugi rolled his eyes before saying, "Oh, and what did that asshole want?"

Grandpa gave Yugi a look that said, 'watch your language' but continued as if Yugi hadn't said anything. "He said that he is going to be coming to your Graduation."

"He's WHAT?!" Yugi suddenly shouted drawing the attention of the other five people in the room.

"Aibou, whats wrong?" Yami asked as he walked away from his parents and over to his hikari.

"Whats wrong is that my Bastard of an uncle decided that he's going to make an appearance at my Graduation and come to my Graduation Party. A day that is supposed to be special to me, but no he has to come here and ruin it." Yugi said before turning and running upstairs.

Yami gave an apologetic look towards his family before saying, "Excuse me, I need to go talk to him." Yami said before he ran up the stairs after Yugi.

A/N: Yeah, thats the end of chapter one. This fic will be relatively short as I'm writing it to get out some frustrations of mine. (An asshole of an uncle who is going to make my mother and sister absolutely miserable during my sisters graduation and graduation party. )Anyway, please read and review I always like to hear other peoples opinions. Oh, and any suggestions on what should happen when Atemu and Bakura do come in contact with each other, I'll be glad to hear as I haven't quite decided yet and could use the input.


	2. Explanations

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 2: Explanations

Yami quickly made his way into Yugi's room, where Yugi was angrily throwing his dirty clothes into the hamper. Yami pushed the door closed and walked over to the bed, grabbing Yugi on his way over and sinking down onto the bed, making Yugi sit on his lap.

"So, Aibou are you going to tell me what has you so upset?" Yami asked.

Yugi sighed before saying, "Yeah, Grandpa told my bastard of an uncle is going to be coming to my Graduation and my Graduation party."

"Okay, and might I ask why this bothers you so much Aibou?" Yami said slowly, not really understanding what had Yugi so upset.

"Because he's a jerk. He doesn't care about me in the least, he's just pretending to. He hasn't acknowledged my existence since my father died when I was five. The last time he did anything for me was when there was a big family get together here in Domino and I was there and one of my other relatives gave me a gift as congratulations for winning a national essay competition when I was fourteen. He gave me a hug and ten dollars. But the thing is I know he only did it cause he wanted everyone to believe he cares about me, BUT HE DOESN'T. And I hate him. I don't want him there Yami. I DON'T I DON'T I DON'T. It's just not fair, why does he have to ruin my day? Why?" Yugi ranted, though when he got to the last part he actually began to cry into Yami's chest.

Yami sighed, "Well, Aibou why don't we just forget about him. And when he shows up ignore him. Just don't acknowledge him. You can hang out with me and my family or with some of your other relatives. Don't let his being there ruin this special occasion for you. Besides, I'm going to be needing your help." Yami said.

"Why are you going to need my help?" Yugi asked.

"Well, its going to take the two of us working together to get Bakura through Graduation and the Graduation party alive." Yami said.

Yugi laughed, Yami always managed to cheer him up no matter how upset he was. "Well, I could call Ryou and have Bakura leave the country." Yugi suggested.

Yami laughed, "As tempting as the offer might be, I'd have to suggest we not do that." Yami said.

"Okay, so how are we going to keep your brother from murdering Bakura?" Yugi asked.

"You know, I'm not sure. I've seen Atemu that angry only twice in my life and those two incidents never ended with the person he's angry at getting away unscathed." Yami said.

"And what two incidents were those?" Yugi asked.

"Well, one of them was on my behalf. And the other was when someone had done something to Heba." Yami said.

"Care to elaborate Yami." Yugi asked..

Yami sighed, "Alright, which one do you want to hear about first?" Yami asked.

"The one with you." Yugi said.

Yami nodded before crawling back further onto the bed and leaning comfortably against a pile of pillows. Yugi crawled over and cuddled up against Yami's side. "Alright, well that day started out as any other ordinary day would. I believe that I was 11 or 12 at the time and Atemu was 14. Anyway, it was one of the few days where Atemu and I weren't stuck in boring lessons as it was a holiday in Egypt and there was actually supposed to be a big celebration later that evening. Atemu and I were racing through the halls, I had managed to get ahead of Atemu and I rounded a corner and collided with one of the Palace guards. I quickly stood back up and intended to continue running, but the guard grabbed my wrist. I remember telling him to let go of me, but he wouldn't. The guard pinned me up against the wall, and I tried to push him off but he was a lot bigger than I was. The guard's hands started running over my body, touching where he had absolutely no right to touch. I started crying at one point, still telling him to let me go. Thats when Atemu showed up. Atemu took one look at what was happening and he saw red. Atemu had the shadows lash out at the guard throwing him away from me, before he attacked the guard. The guard was banished to the shadow realm after Atemu had beaten him to the point that he was almost begging for death. Then Atemu helped me up and took me back to my room where he held me as I cried. We didn't go to the party that night, Atemu told the servants that came to fetch us that we weren't feeling well." Yami said.

"Wow, I can't believe that happened to you Yami. What did your parents say when they found out?" Yugi said.

"They never did. That was something that stayed between Atemu and I." Yami said.

"And what about the other incident?" Yugi asked.

"Well, that one I don't know all the details of. But, what I do know is that it involved a nobleman trying to force himself on Heba while he was Atemu's fiancé, needless to say the nobleman had met a similar fate. I found Atemu beating the crap out of the guy and saw Heba cowering up against the wall with his tunic ripped, Heba was trying to keep the clothing covering him." Yami said.

"Okay, so we've established that your brother is not someone who you want to mess with when you've done something to someone he cares about." Yugi said.

"Yeah, that is probably to dumbest thing you could do." Yami said.

"So, any ideas of how to get Bakura out of this alive." Yugi asked.

"Yeah, keep him out of Atemu's line of sight." Yami said.

"And if we can't manage to do that?" Yugi asked.

"Then Bakura is a dead man." Yami stated.

Yugi and Yami stayed and cuddled for awhile before Yugi suddenly spoke up, "Say, Yami don't you think we should call Bakura and give him the heads up that Atemu is after his head?"

"I guess we could Aibou, but I think that Bakura already is aware of it. Remember, he seemed absolutely certain that Atemu hadn't forgiven him about it. No matter how much time had passed." Yami said.

Yugi nodded, "So, then what else are we going to do today Yami?" Yugi asked.

Yami smirked, "Well, if my family weren't downstairs right now I'd say make out with you, but since they are why don't you and me go take Atemu and Heba on a tour of the city." Yami said.

Yugi nodded, "sounds like a plan."


	3. an arrival and confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

-Two weeks later-

Graduation was right around the corner and Yugi and Yami could hardly wait. Yugi and Yami had also been having a lot of fun hanging around with Yami's family. However, ever since Yugi had woke up that morning he had been rather distressed. And after a bit of prodding Yugi finally told Yami exactly what it was that was upsetting him...his Uncle would be arriving today.

Yugi attempted to distract himself. Tried playing Duel Monsters against Atemu, and then Heba. Spent a lot of time cuddling up with Yami, but still nothing would work. Yami was beginning to worry, especially when Solomon said that Yugi's uncle's plane had just landed in that he would be here in about thirty minutes.

"I don't want to see him Yami, I can't face him. Not yet." Yugi whispered.

Yami looked down at Yugi for a moment then sighed, "Alright, Aibou, then you don't have too. We'll go and take a walk through the park. Maybe Atemu and Heba can come with us." Yami said.

Yugi nodded before he ran and grabbed his and Yami's jackets while Yami went and asked Atemu if him and Heba would mind going to the park with him and Yugi. Atemu agreed.

While they were walking towards the park, Heba was holding Atemu's hand when Atemu suddenly stopped.

"What is it Habibi?" Heba asked. Yami hearing the question also stopped and turned to look at his brother, who was looking a little ways ahead of them with narrowed eyes. Yami turned and followed his gaze to see that Atemu was looking at Ryou...and Bakura. 'Shit' Yami thought before he quickly ran over to Atemu and firmly latched his arms onto him.

/Aibou, go tell Bakura to Run...and run NOW. Atemu's spotted him and if he doesn't get lost now Atemu is going to kill him./

//Right!// Yugi replied before he sprinted off towards Ryou and Bakura.

And while that was going on Atemu was struggling to get his brother to release him. "Yami, let go of me **this instant.**" Atemu all but growled at his brother.

"Can't do that Atemu." Yami said as he fought to continue to hold onto Atemu, Yami bit back a pained cry when Atemu accidentally elbowed Yami in his attempt to free himself.

//Yami, I've told them and they both ran as fast as they could. How are things on your end?//

/They could be better hikari, I'll certainly have a nasty bruise tomorrow./

//Why? What happened?//

/Atemu accidentally elbowed me in the ribs trying to get me to let go of him. He got me pretty good./

While Yami was talking to Yugi Atemu watched Bakura take off. He saw red. 'How could my own **brother** betray me like this?' Atemu in his rage kneed Yami in the stomach to make him loosen his grip enough for Atemu to throw him to the ground. Though before he could do anything else Heba had wrapped his arms around Atemu and began whispering to him soothingly, while Yugi who had gotten back just in time to see Atemu throw Yami to the ground, ran to Yami's side to make sure he was alright.

"I'll be fine Hikari." Yami said as he got up slowly because his back and ribs were killing him.

"Are you sure your alright koi?" Yugi asked.

"I'm sure, now I believe we were going to go for a walk through the park. We probably should get going if we want to get there before dark." Yami said.

Yugi nodded and taking Yami's hand the two continued towards the park. Glancing discreetly over his shoulder revealed that Atemu and Heba were still following them, though it was obvious that Atemu was angry.

Once the four had arrived at the park the two couples went their separate ways. Yugi and Yami walked for a little while before they decided to sit down underneath a large tree. The two sat there and relaxed for awhile before they heard someone say, "Yami!"

They both looked up to see Atemu and Heba walking over to them. Yami sighed, "Yes Atemu."

"You're okay, right? I didn't hurt you did I?" Atemu said and Yami could hear in the tone of Atemu's voice that he felt guilty about what he did.

"Don't worry about it Atemu, I'm fine...a little sore, but fine." Yami said.

Atemu narrowed his eyes before walking over and sitting down beside Yami. "Take off your shirt Yami." Atemu said.

"What?" Yami asked.

"You heard me Yami, now take off your Ra damned shirt." Atemu said.

"Can I ask why you want me to take my shirt off?" Yami asked.

"Damn it Yami, take your shirt off before I force you to take it off." Atemu snapped.

Yami sighed before giving in and pulling off his shirt. Once Yami's shirt was off Atemu began to poke and prod at Yami's ribs and also felt along his spine taking note of every time Yami so much as winced. After a few minutes Atemu sat back and allowed Yami to put his shirt back on. And while Yami pulled his shirt back on Atemu turned his attention to Yugi, "Yugi, do you have any pain medicine back at the Game Shop? Because if not we'll need to stop by a drug store and pick some up." Atemu said.

"What? Why?" Yugi exclaimed.

"Because, in my anger I fractured one, if not two of Yami's ribs. They may not be really hurting him now, but come morning it'll be painful for Yami to breathe." Atemu said.

Yugi immediately turned his attention to Yami, "I thought you said you were okay Koi." Yugi said.

Yami sighed, "Aibou, I am okay. Atemu's just exaggerating." Atemu narrowed his eyes when Yami said that and harshly poked Yami in the one spot he **knew **was fractured.

"OWW! Geeze Atemu, what the hell was that for?" Yami yelled.

"For saying I was exaggerating when I know I wasn't. I know how hard I kneed you Yami. Your lucky I didn't BREAK your ribs." Atemu said.

"Still, you didn't have to poke me." Yami muttered.

Atemu laughed, "Yami, I barely touched you. I just poked you hard enough that you would do more than wince."

Yami rolled his eyes but chose not to comment.

Atemu sighed but decided to say what he originally came over here to say, "Yami I'm sorry. Just when you grabbed onto me to keep me from going after that bastard...I snapped. To me it seemed like you had betrayed me. I really didn't mean to hurt you." Atemu said.

"Atemu, like I said its fine. The thing that you don't understand is that Bakura isn't the same person he was 5000 years ago. He's changed, a lot. He's my friend now, and I understand that you are angry about what happened back then, and your right...he doesn't deserve to be forgiven for that. Nothing, no matter what his excuse, no matter how much he's changed can excuse him murdering a defenseless baby like he did. But, can you at least wait until Bakura dies in this lifetime and kick his ass in the afterlife...thats if the gods will even let him in, they might feed his soul to Ammut." Yami said.

Atemu sighed before he looked up at the sky. "I'll think about it. Though, when I do see him, I might just kick his ass...not enough to kill him or anything, but he at least deserves that." Atemu said.

Yami glanced at Yugi who smiled and nodded his agreement. "Good enough."

Sadly, they couldn't hide in the park forever, so the four slowly made their way back to the Game Shop after stopping to buy Yami some pain medicine, since by this time his ribs were really starting to bug him.

Once they reached the shop door Yami turned to Yugi and said, "Are you ready for this Aibou?"

Yugi slowly nodded and said, "I'm going to have to be." Before they opened the door and walked inside.

A/N: alright, here's the third chapter. Next chapter Yugi and his uncle come in contact with one another. Anyway, as always please read and review.


	4. Uncle Ben and Amun

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 4

Yugi stepped into the Game Shop with Atemu, Yami and Heba following him. Yugi had his arm wrapped around Yami's waist as he helped Yami walk up the stairs into the house part of the shop.

Once they got into the living room they could see Aknamkanon, as well as Solomon and another man that Yami had never seen before.

"Ah, Yugi, Yami, Atemu and Heba...your back. We weren't expecting you back until later." Solomon said with a smile.

"Yeah, well we decided to come back early Grandpa, now I'm going to go get Yami to lie down and then I'll come back down here. Okay?" Yugi said, completely ignoring Yami's claims that he'll be just fine.

"Yugi, I could take my brother upstairs if you'd rather visit with your family." Atemu said.

"Thats alright Atemu, thanks for the offer." Yugi said before he started to haul Yami up the stairs with Atemu following them.

Yugi hauled Yami into the room that he and Yami share and gently pushed Yami down onto the bed. "Now Yami, I want you to stay here and rest. Your ribs aren't going to get better if you don't take it easy. I'll be back up here in a little while. If you need anything I'm just a thought away." Yugi said.

Yami sighed, knowing that Yugi wasn't going to give in and let him go back downstairs. "Alright Aibou, I'll stay here and rest. But, if it gets to be too much for you, please come back up here." Yami said. Atemu gave Yami a strange look when he said that, not understanding what Yami was talking about.

"Don't worry, I will." Yugi said before he gave Yami a kiss on the cheek and headed to the door. Atemu stayed behind.

"Atemu, can you please go downstairs and keep and eye on Yugi for me. I'd do it myself, but Aibou will murder me if I get out of this bed." Yami said.

"Yes, Yami I can, though can I ask what this is all about?" Atemu asked.

"Yugi's uncle. Yugi wants nothing to do with him...from what Yugi's told me he's a jerk who hasn't acknowledged Yugi's existence since his parents died years ago. I wanted to be there when Yugi faced him, but thanks to your temper I'm stuck up here. So, can you at least keep an eye on him and if Yugi starts to really get upset bring him up here." Yami said.

Atemu nodded and headed back downstairs. Atemu walked into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Yugi.

The other man in the room, the one who Atemu had never seen before raised an eyebrow when Atemu sat down. "So, _Yugi _is this the infamous Yami that I've been hearing about?" Uncle Ben said snobbily.

"No, Uncle Ben. This isn't Yami. This is his older brother Atemu." Yugi said.

"So where is this punk then?" Uncle Ben asked.

Yugi clenched his fists and was about to comment when Atemu cut in for him, "My brother is resting upstairs. While we were out at the park Yami ended up fracturing his ribs so he's resting." Atemu said coolly.

"Yeah, in a street fight no doubt. But then again thats what happens when you hang around with hooligans Yugi. Be thankful that your not the one with the busted up ribs. Punks like that should not be allowed to walk free, they should be locked up in Juve." Uncle Ben said.

"My brother is not a punk." Atemu said casually, though you could see in his eyes that he was beginning to get angry.

"Whatever, anyway Yugi...have you decided what college your going to be attending this fall?" Uncle Ben asked, completely ignoring Atemu.

"Yeah, I got accepted to Domino University on a full scholarship." Yugi said, his grandfather smiled, Yugi had worked extremely hard to get that scholarship.

Uncle Ben rolled his eyes, "_Please _Yugi, you have got to be kidding me. And here they told me you were intelligent. Well, you certainly aren't showing it. Throwing away all your achievements to go to a public university which will get you nowhere."

"Ben." Solomon said warningly.

"Really, Solomon. I'm a bit shocked that your letting my brother's only son throw his life away like this. The boy has to be thinking about his future...and not what school all his friends were able to get into." Ben said.

"It wasn't Grandpa's decision. It was mine. Domino University is the school I want to go to. I worked very hard to get accepted." Yugi said.

"Then you've waisted your time and you'll be waisting your grandfather's hard earned money and for what exactly? So you can wind up working at a fast food place the rest of your life. Or better yet playing that stupid card game that your so fond of. Yugi it is seriously time for you to start growing up." Ben said.

Yugi opened his mouth to say something, but Atemu grabbed a hold of Yugi's wrist and pulled him off the couch and towards the stairs.

"Hey, we aren't finished wit this conversation young man." Ben snapped.

Atemu ignored him, "Father, Yugi and I are going to be upstairs with Yami. Please let Heba know if he comes looking for me."

Aknamkanon nodded and Atemu turned and dragged Yugi up the stairs and into Yugi's room. Yami glanced up when the two entered.

"Aibou are you alright?" Yami asked sitting up a bit straighter. Yugi didn't say anything, he just ran over to Yami and wrapped his arms around him and cried. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi rubbing small circles on his back trying to calm him down. They stayed like this for thirty minutes until Yugi drifted off to sleep.

Yami then turned his attention to his brother who was leaning against the wall. "What happened down their Atemu?"

Atemu shrugged, "Yugi's uncle is an ass."

Yami looked at him questioningly but Atemu didn't elaborate any further. Yami sighed, figuring that he'd have to ask Yugi in the morning. He leaned back against the pillows and drifted off to sleep. Once Atemu saw that both of them were sleeping he walked out of the room with the intention of finding Heba.

He located Heba in their room, rocking baby Amun. Atemu smiled as he walked over to his husband and son. "So, what did Mana say when you spoke with her?" Atemu whispered.

"That Amun is an angel, but he did miss us a lot." Heba replied.

Atemu smiled, "Well, he isn't going to have to be away from us anymore." Atemu said.

"I know, but still I kind of wish that Amun had the chance to grow up. I mean look at Yami, he has a second chance at life. Even our son's murderer gets a second chance at life. Why can't Amun? Why can't he get the chance to learn to walk, learn to talk, and get into to trouble." Heba asked.

Atemu sighed, "I don't know Heba, but if it were possible for us to stay and give Amun that chance you know we'd do it in a heart beat." Atemu said.

Heba nodded and then the two carefully put Amun to bed before going to bed themselves.


	5. a day out

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 5

Yugi awoke the next morning curled up beside Yami. Yugi carefully sat up, trying not to jostle Yami too much since he knew that Yami was still sore from yesterday. However, what Yugi didn't count of was that movement being enough to wake Yami up.

"Hey Aibou, did you sleep well last night?" Yami asked as he gave Yugi a kiss on the cheek.

"I always do when I sleep next to you." Yugi replied with a smile.

Yami expression suddenly changed from playful to serious. "Yugi, do you want to tell me what happened after you went back downstairs yesterday? You came up here in tears? Now who exactly do I have to send to the shadow realm for making you cry?" Yami said.

Yugi smiled brighter at Yami before giving him a peck on the lips. "You don't have to banish anyone Yami. It was just my uncle being an ass like he usually is. I just have to deal with it." Yugi replied.

"But you shouldn't have to Aibou, this is supposed to be a time of celebration...not a time for you to be absolutely miserable thanks to your uncle." Yami said.

"Well, I'm not absolutely miserable." Yugi said.

Yami raised and eyebrow, "And why not Yugi?" Yami asked slowly.

"Because I have you, my grandpa, your family and all my friends here who genuinely like me and are here to celebrate not make me miserable. So, as upset and angry as my uncle makes me...the rest of you guys more than make up for it. I'll just avoid him as much as I can and spend my time with people who actually appreciate and care for me." Yugi said.

"That sounds like a great idea Yugi, and I'll help you in anyway I can." Yami replied.

"Good." Yugi said before he snuggled back up against Yami.

After a few minutes Yami said, "Umm, Yugi don't you think we should be getting up here shortly?"

"No. Too comfortable." Yugi mumbled.

Yami laughed, "I understand that Aibou, really I do. But, I still think that we should get up...especially since I'm sure my parents will be wanting to know that I'm alright. Atemu'll probably be wanting to know as well." Yami paused when he saw Yugi pouting, "How about this Aibou, to make up for making you get up early I'll take you out today, we'll go wherever you want and do whatever you want." Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi said before he sprang out of bed and began to get ready. Yami chuckled before slowly getting up himself.

The two made their way downstairs in the hopes of grabbing a quick breakfast before they headed out. They walked into the kitchen where Grandpa and Atemu hailed them.

"Morning." Yugi said quite cheerfully.

"Morning. Yami, how are you ribs feeling?" Atemu asked.

Yami sighed, "My ribs are fine Atemu, a little sore but other than that perfectly fine." Yami replied.

Grandpa frowned but before he could say anything Aknamkanon, who had just entered the kitchen in time to hear Yami's response said, "And what exactly is wrong with your ribs Yami?"

'why me?' Yami thought before saying, "Well, while we were going to the park yesterday Atemu and I ended up in a bit of a scuffle and Atemu might have fractured one or two of my ribs." Yami replied.

Atemu raised a brow at that. "Might? Yami there is no 'might' about it. I DID fracture at least one of your ribs, and quite possibly the other one." Atemu said.

Aknamkanon turned his attention onto Atemu, "And why exactly did you fracture your brother's ribs Atemu?" Aknamkanon asked.

"Well, umm while we were walking to the park yesterday I saw Bakura up ahead and, well I wanted to go after him but Yami physically restrained me while Yugi went and told Bakura to run for it. I kneed Yami in the stomach before I threw him to the ground." Atemu explained.

Aknamkanon nodded, accepting his son's explanation and hearing in his tone that he felt extremely guilty about it so he didn't see any reason to press the matter further. Heba came downstairs a moment later carrying Amun with him. Atemu smiled before walking over to his husband and child.

"When did Amun get here Atemu?" Yami asked, recognizing the baby as his nephew.

"Heba got him from Mana last night after you went upstairs to lie down." Atemu replied.

Yugi looked at Yami questioningly before Yami explained that Amun is Atemu and Heba's son. Yugi nodded his understanding before he asked, "Why is Amun still a baby after all this time. Shouldn't he have grown up by now?"

Yami sighed but it was Atemu who explained. "Yugi, you don't age in the afterlife so Amun is two months old and will be as long as we're in the afterlife."

Yugi looked sad for a moment, before turning to Yami. //Hey, Yami is there any chance that Atemu, Heba and Amun can stay in the modern world with us like you and Bakura got to?//

/I don't know Aibou, that is something we'll have to take up with the Gods, for it is there decision./

Everyone was just sitting down to breakfast when Uncle Ben walked into the room. Yami noticed that Yugi visibly tensed but said nothing.

Ben looked at Yugi and said, "Well did you think about what I told you yesterday?"

Yugi said nothing.

"Answer me you ungrateful little brat?" Ben snapped making Yugi jump.

Yami rose to his feet as quickly as he ribs would allow him too and pulled Yugi with him. "Yugi and I will be going out to breakfast and then we'll be spending the day in town." Yami explained to his parents and Yugi's grandfather.

Atemu and Heba also got up and said, "If its all right with you, we'd like to come along."

Yugi and Yami nodded before the five made their way outside.

Once they were outside Yugi relaxed.

"Thank you for letting Heba, Amun and me come with you. If I had stayed there I swear I would have hit him." Atemu said.

"I figured your reason for wanting to leave was something like that Atemu." Yami said with a laugh.

"You know Atemu, you could hit him. I'd have no problem with it." Yugi muttered making everyone else laugh.

The five went and had breakfast at the Domino Diner and then decided to go to the aquarium for awhile. After they had finished walking through the aquarium they decided to go to the mall and do a little window shopping as well as get something to eat. And after lunch the five headed to the museum.

Once they had arrived at the museum Atemu asked a question that had been bugging him since Yugi had announced their next destination. "Umm, Yugi why did you want to come to the museum so badly? I mean you've been here countless times."

Yugi just smiled and said, "You'll have to wait and see Atemu."

Yugi, Yami, Atemu, and Heba carrying Amun walked into the museum. They walked around until Yugi walked over to a door the read 'employee's only' and pushed it open. The five then made their way down the stairs and over to an ancient Egyptian tablet. Yami mumbled something in Egyptian and the tablet began to glow.

"What is going on?" Atemu asked, not understanding what was happening...or more importantly why.

However, Atemu get a response. He was about to ask again when the glowing ceased and in the room he could see Ra, Osiris, Anubis, Horus, Hathor, Ma'at and Isis. He immediately dropped to his knees in a low bow, Heba did the same. Yami and Yugi bowed as well.

"Why have you called to us Prince Yami?" Ra asked.

"My light and I have come to you with a request. We request that my brother Atemu, his husband Heba and his son Amun be permitted to stay in this world instead of having to return as is the plan currently. We wish for them to have the chance to watch their son grow up." Yami said.

The gods glanced at each other for a moment before saying. "We will grant this request...on one condition."

A/N: and that seems like a good place to leave it. As always please read and review.


	6. the gods condition and a fight

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"And what condition would that be?" Atemu asked hesitantly.

"The condition, Atemu" Ra began, "Is for you to find a way to forgive Bakura for his past transgressions against your family. You must accept that Bakura has changed. If you can do this, then your family may remain here in the world of the living. However, if you still allow your need for revenge to drive you, then you all shall return to the afterlife."

"Do we have a deal?" Osiris asked.

Atemu glanced over at Heba and Amun, this was the chance him and Heba had been hoping for, the opportunity to see their son grow up. His chance to grow old with Heba, even possibly get grandkids of his own. And all he had to do was forgive Bakura...something he had sworn he would never do.

"I will do as you have asked of me. If I see proof that Bakura has changed, that he would not wrong my family in the same way again, then I will find it in my heart to forgive him. However, if I see evidence that he hasn't changed and would commit the same wrong twice, then I will not forgive him for his actions." Atemu said.

The gods glanced at each other, silently conferring. "Very well Pharaoh Atemu, we accept your promise." The gods said before they vanished in a bright light.

Yugi turned to look at Atemu, Heba and Amun a huge grin on his face, "So, you guys get to stay isn't that great?" Yugi said.

Heba smiled, "Yes, this is something that Atemu and I have been hoping for."

"Well, congratulations...all of you." Yami said.

Atemu just nodded before the group left the museum. They then headed over to the Domino pier where they stopped at a fast food joint for dinner. They spent the rest of the evening on the beach, laughing as they watched Amun roll around in the sand and the way he scrunched his face up when Heba put Amun's feet in the water. Heba then gave Amun to Yami to hold while Atemu and Heba went and played in the surf. The two couples then laid down on the sand and stared up at the sky, watching the sun set. They stopped and got some ice cream on their walk back towards the Game Shop.

They got back to the Game Shop at about nine. They walked into the living room talking and laughing...that is until Uncle Ben decided to make his presence known.

"Yugi, its about time you got back home. You know, Solomon hasn't done a very good job raising you if he allows you to be as rude as you are, walking out on your guests to go gallivanting all over the city." Uncle Ben said.

"My grandfather raised me just fine." Yugi snapped.

Uncle Ben raised an eyebrow, "Really? Well, you certainly don't show it, what with all your talking back, outright rudeness and just all the poor choices you're making."

"Shut UP!" Yugi shouted.

"I'm not going to shut up young man. Its about time someone called you on your bad choices. And if your grandfather is to soft to call you on them, then I will." Uncle Ben said.

Yugi just glared at his uncle before he stormed out of the room, Yami, Atemu and Heba on his heels. As Yugi closed the door to his room they heard uncle Ben shout from downstairs, "Don't you walk away when I'm talking to you young man."


End file.
